Field of the Invention
The present application relates to the field of communication, particularly to an information processing method and an electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
A check box is a basic control, usually used to open or close an option. This control is set in most applications. The check box has two states: one is a selected state, and the other is a cleared state. The selected state indicates that the option is checked by a user, and the cleared state indicates that the option is unselected by a user.
At present, when a user selects multiple options in a list, a common way is to click check boxes, i.e., a function of checking multiple options is accomplished by clicking multiple check boxes. However, by this way, the user needs to click the check boxes one by one. Thus the operation is inconvenient. Especially when there are a large number of options to be checked, the operation is cumbersome and inefficient.